


One Cuh-Ray-Zee Valentine's Day!

by ClaireV0yance



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireV0yance/pseuds/ClaireV0yance
Summary: The DMC gang help out with Nero's plan for Vday!
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	One Cuh-Ray-Zee Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my gf, happy valentine's day emma!! I had a lot of fun writing it :]

“So, lover boy,” Nico mentioned, “what you gonna get for Kyrie?”  
“Huh?” Nero looked next to the woman who was driving him with a confused face, “why should I be getting her anything?”  
“Hold up, you’re jokin’ right?? Haah, almost got me there, so what is it? Roses? Chocolates? Maybe a romantic night eh, nudge nudge wink wink?”  
“Nico I genuinely have no fucking clue what you’re talking about.”  
Nico slammed her foot on the break, thrusting Nero forward.  
“HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??”  
“You seriously fucking forgot Valentine’s Day? I’m disappointed, lover boy.”  
Nero gasped, as he stood up.  
“VALENTINE’S DAY??? Wait wait, what day is it??”  
“Uhh, the 11th. Ya got 3 days. How the hell did you forget?”  
“I-I don’t know, we never really celebrated it back in Fortuna, so I don’t think about it much.”  
“Ugh, well now you gotta do something. Hold on, we’re here.”

Nico and Nero jumped out of the van, and walked into Devil May Cry, where Dante, Lady, Trish, and Vergil were lounging around the shop.  
“HEY!” Nico ran up to Dante giggling, “this loser forgot about Valentine’s Day and he doesn’t have shit for his girlfriend!”  
“You’re kidding, really Nero? I know you’re not the brightest but c’mon!”  
Nero blushed, “like you’re one to talk.”  
“Well,” Trish jumped down from where she was sitting next to Lady, “I’ve already got myyyy gifts for my girlfriends.”  
“Me too,” replied Lady.  
“Me three!” Chimed in Nico.  
“Yeah, yeah, cram it lesbians, we gotta help my nephew out.”  
Vergil stood up from the couch, “disappointing, Nero. You should always be prepared to show love for the ones you care for.”  
“Again” Nero whispered, “you’re really one to talk.”  
“Well then, now we gotta get you something, huh? What are y’all thinking,” Nico asked.  
The group rattled off different ideas for gifts, most of them being either incredibly stupid.  
“A big chocolate statue of her!”  
“Conquer the world in her name.”  
“Write a kickass love song!”  
“Probably a vibrator, anyone who can’t remember Valentine’s Day ain’t making that woman happy if you get me.”

“OKAY I GET IT!” The members of DMC stood back as Nero gathered his thoughts, “I know what I’m going to do.”  
“Oh good, you gonna take the vibrator idea, I know where to get a good one-”  
“I’M NOT GETTING HER A VIBRATOR, NICO!”  
“Well excuse me for tryna help.”  
“Listen, I know what I want to do, I’m just...not certain how to pull it off.”  
Nico, Nero, Lady, Trish, Dante, and Vergil talked for hours, planning Nero’s Valentine’s Day gift. When the sun fell, they knew what to do.  
“Well,” Vergil exclaimed, “I suppose this makes up for forgetting in the first place. Not a horrible plan, Nero.”  
Nero smiled, and spent the next few days waiting with bated breath. Eventually, February 14th arrived.

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
Nero woke up to see a letter laying next to him where Kyrie normally was.  
It read, “come downstairs with a big appetite!”  
Nero chuckled and put on his standard outfit, which consisted of a jacket and whatever t-shirt was lying around their room. He entered the couple’s kitchen to find a feast of eggs, bacon, fruits, and heart shaped pancakes.  
“Ah!”  
Kyrie ran up to Nero and hugged him, “happy Valentine’s Day!” She was wearing a brown turtleneck and mom jeans.  
“Aw, you didn’t have to do all this…”  
“Well, we never really celebrated it back in Fortuna, so I’ve gotta make up for all the missed lovey dovey moments.”  
“Don’t go to work today, Kyrie,” Nero suddenly suggested.  
“W-what? Why?”  
“I-I just, want to spend the day with you, we don’t really get to do it that often.”  
“Will Dante mind if you’re not there?”  
“He said it’s cool. Even if he didn’t, I’d ditch any job to be with you.”  
“Okay! I’ll go call the adoption center, oh now I’m excited!”  
Nero watched his girlfriend leave for the phone as he breathed a sigh of relief. The plan wouldn’t work if she wasn’t with him for the day, and keeping Kyrie home was important. He sat down to breakfast, his anxiety soothed by his girlfriend’s delicious cooking. 

“So, what do you want to do first?” Kyrie walked back into the dining room to find a man who most definitely wasn’t her boyfriend.  
“Nero’s gone, Kyrie,” Dante turned around dramatically like the theatre kid he is.  
“W-what? How did you get in the house? More importantly, WHERE’S NERO????”  
“No time to explain!”  
Dante grabbed Kyrie’s arm and they ran out of the house to find Nico and her van right outside.  
“Yo, get in, c’mon c’mon!!”  
Kyrie rushed in, “where are we going, where is he? Dante, you have to find him-”  
“Not me, kid. YOU gotta do this.”  
“W-what are you talking about?”  
“Love, Kyrie,” Vergil appeared sitting on the couch, Kyrie jumped hearing his voice.  
“Eh? When did you get here??”  
“You’re not very observant, are you? Anyway, these demons that have taken him, they’re special. They’re specifically tailored after Nero’s inner struggles. They must be defeated by the one who cares about him the most.”  
“S-so it’s like his inner demons became real??”  
“That’s a way of putting it, yes.”  
Nico pulled over in front of a horde of demons. They were surrounding a building that seemed like a church. Nico threw a sword to Kyrie.  
“Here, babe. It’s not too difficult to use, just a standard sword, no real gimmicks.”  
Kyrie clumsily caught the sword, “are you sure I can do this?”  
“Certain,” Dante replied, “you love that kid more than he deserves, you got this.”  
“O-okay...here I go! For Nero!!”  
Kyrie jumped out of the van, uncertain of the fight ahead.  
“You think we’re going too far,” Nico asked, “I mean those are real demons.”  
“The kid wanted to go all out with this plan, let’s keep going.”

Kyrie fought off the demons as she ran to the church, surprised by how well she was performing. She took off her sweater and tied it around her waist revealing a white t-shirt that showed off her slight muscles.  
“Going to the gym is really paying off,” she said to herself while plunging the sword into a demon’s guts.  
Eventually, she reached the doors to the church. Kyrie was breathing heavily as she tried to open the doors. Suddenly, a giant demon jumped directly in front of her. It had a scaly body, and was taller than the church.  
“Eep!”  
“Leave,” the demon’s voice was deep and guttural, “the boy, he’s gone. Trying will be futile.”  
“WHAT?? No way, Nero wouldn’t give up to someone like you! Move outta the way you big loser!”  
“Fine, human. You leave me no choice.”  
The demon attacked Kyrie with its fist, and she narrowly dodged it.  
“Ah! Come on Kyrie, do it for Nero,” Kyrie managed to motivate herself enough and she ran up to it. She began attacking his legs, while the demon tried stepping on her.  
“Hng, this isn’t working,” she thought to herself, as she examined the demon.  
“Aha!” Kyrie laughed when she noticed a vulnerable looking spot in the middle of its head.  
“Come on, try to hit me! I’m stronger than yoooou,” Kyrie taunted the demon, and it responded by slamming his fist down. Kyrie ran up the fist, and managed to avoid being knocked out while running up it’s body. She grinned when she reached its head, thrusting her sword deep into the weak spot.  
“AGHHHHH!!!”  
The demon fell as Kyrie jumped off it.  
“That’ll teach you to mess with Nero’s girlfriend!”  
Kyrie grunted as she pushed the demon to the side, and noticed a key that was tied around its neck. She placed it in the church door’s keyhole, and it opened up.  
“Yes!”

Kyrie walked through the doors, now exhausted. Her sweater was slipping off her waist and she left it at the door. She opened the doors to the church’s main room, and saw someone lying at the very end of the aisle.  
“Nero? NERO???”  
She ran towards the person, and it was definitely her boyfriend. He was lying on the ground, a splatter of blood on his cheek.  
“Oh no no, Nero!”  
“Kyrie,” he sat up a bit, smiling, “why are you here?”  
“To save you, silly! Lie back down, please.”  
“Kyrie I have to tell you something-”  
“No, rest. You can tell me later.”  
“No, I can’t. Stand up, Kyrie.”  
Kyrie did as he said with a confused look on her face, as Nero sat up, and got on his knee. He pulled a ring out from his jacket pocket.  
“Kyrie…”  
“Oh, oh my god!” Kyrie stumbled backwards, unsure about what to do.

“Kyrie, I’m going to be honest. There are no demons that can only be defeated by the person who loves someone. I’m fine, and this blood? Heh, it’s ketchup,” he rubbed the “blood” on his finger and licked it, “none of this was real. Well, actually we did get real demons, that big guy was annoying as hell to capture. But all of this, it seems like a stupid prank. But you’ve been dealing with those demons all this time, my demons. I know I’m not the best to be around, I can be kinda whiny and a bit of a pussy sometimes. But you don’t care. You’d face all those demons that I have with a smile. You’re so important to me, Kyrie. So, I ask this with all the courage I can, will you marry me?”  
Kyrie sat down, her hand covering her mouth in shock.  
“Yes! Oh my god, yes Nero!! I-I can’t, oh, wow I just,” Kyrie continued to stutter as Nero smiled. Eventually she pulled herself together, “of course, Nero. Honestly, I was a bit annoyed when you said this was all staged, but you’re right. Going through all that, it made me realize how much I really love you. I would go through it all again for you. Nero, I love you!”  
Nero embraced Kyrie in a hug, and they both started crying.  
“I’m sorry,” Nero whispered.  
“Don’t apologize. Cry with me, Nero.”  
They sat together in the church for what seemed like hours, hugging each other, a huge feeling of warmth circling both of them. Eventually, they left the church, and Kyrie grabbed her sweater.  
“I forgot to tell you, you look cute in that sweater, you should wear it more often.”  
“Well now I definitely will!”

The couple walked towards the van, holding hands.  
“Nico, Dante, Vergil, introducing the new Mrs. Nero.”  
“YEEEEEEEAH!!!!!”  
Nico jumped out of the van, bear hugging both of them.  
“Oooh I was so nervous that the big guy would have crushed you, or you would've said no, but it was perfect!!”  
Two women approached from behind the church, it was Lady and Trish.  
“Ah,” Kyrie ran towards them, “I was wondering where you two were!”  
“Yeah, Nero assigned us to make sure you didn’t get beaten to shit,” Lady replied.  
“We weren’t really needed though, you gave those things hell, I’m impressed.”  
The girls talked about Kyrie’s strength, and Dante and Vergil approached Nero.  
“Can’t believe my nephew got hitched before me, good job kid.”  
“Yes, congratulations, Nero. Our family has some, well, issues when displaying love, but it seems you don’t suffer from that.”  
Nero smiled, and the group went back into the van. Nico dropped Nero and Kyrie off at their house, and they were left alone.  
“No wonder you’re so tired after you go hunting, I’m exhausted,” Kyrie flopped onto the couch, and Nero sat next to her. They smiled at each other for a moment, and Nero wrapped her in a hug.They laid down on the couch in each others’ arms. He kissed her on the forehead as she blushed, and cuddled in closer.  
“I never want to let go of you, Kyrie.”  
“Even if you wanted to, I wouldn’t let you, Nero.”


End file.
